No Idea of Perfect
by German Jerky
Summary: An inside perspective on Roy and Riza's relationship at home and in the office. Mostly from Riza's pov. Minor spoilers for the end of the series. R&R. M just to be safe


_**Authors Note:** _

Again, I find myself with excuses. I still haven't even bothered to update, or create Zwolf Royai on Forgive me, guys. School's been hell, and with my step-father leaving for Iraq, things are more difficult.

I wrote this short fic while in class. Funny, how I have time to roleplay and such but not update stories… -sigh- Ah well. Enjoy this, loves. Just a short little piece about what Roy and Riza's relationship could be like after the series. Be warned, there are some hints of sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or it's wonderfully thought-out characters.

* * *

No Idea of Perfect

In the late spring morning, the bright, morning light spilled through the blinds of the window. Song birds, already back from their southern grounds, were singing. The steaming tea was warm against her fingertips as she inhaled softly, enjoying the faint, herbal scent. It was quiet…peaceful…one of those mornings that one would enjoy just sitting back to observe in silence. She actually believe, for once, they would get their work done.

This morning would have been perfect.

Until, of course, Havoc and Breda filed in. Now, with the exception of one, the gang was complete. Falman and Fuery, as usual, were already in their correct seats. Where he was, the woman had been wondering, was about to be answered.

"Did you hear about the girl the General is dating?"

"Yeah. After all the bragging we got at lunch yesterday, think of how much he'll go on about today."

Hawkeye, silent as ever, merely set her tea down. Her jaw tightened slightly, docile features not breaking as she tightened her hold on her pen, signing her signature on the dotted line of the document she had just finished reading. She unconsciously noted the boys getting settled, and then the morning bell ringing. Then, the sound of approaching footsteps ensued, followed by a door opening.

Amber gaze rose upwards to find the man previously spoken about slipping into the room. Features hardened softly as she eyed him for a moment, thoughts being calculated carefully. Then, she gave a sigh.

"What's your reason for being late this time, Sir?"

Brigadier General Mustang looked up, and his only visible eye widened slightly. All heads turned towards their superior, knowing just what was coming. However…they were mistaken.

"I apologize, Hawkeye. It had a late start this morning. It won't happen again."

…No smug reply? No details on his late night activities that was sure to have the Lieutenant drawing her gun and clicking off the safety? Apparently not.

Once his statement was said, he moved across the room and sat down, pulling the neat stacks of files on his desk towards him. Then, he began to work silently.

The others, all aside from Hawkeye, gawked for a few moments, then they slowly recovered. Their attention was warily set back to the paperwork at hand.

And it was perfect.

:::::::

Their relationship in the office was no more than seen. Even after fifteen years of protecting him, she still drew the gun on him whenever he stepped out of line. Aside from all of the predicaments they were put into within the past years, he still seemed like the same, arrogant, procrastinating man that he was…

Even _if_ they had grown closer during his recovery from his fight with Bradley, it wasn't shown in the office. They managed to maintain a stable, professional relationship at work.

The others had no idea.

:::::::

The door was kicked shut behind them, locking automatically. Entangled, infatuated, enamored, they slowly stumbled backwards through the one-roomed apartment. The small mass of yapping fur had long since ran to take refuge under the kitchen table once the first boot had been kicked off. Lapels were undone, shirts were un-tucked, and belts were loosened.

Occupied would be an understatement. The correct term would be more like… obsessed. The delicious sensation of overwhelming sensuality that coursed through him only fueled his need to feel the woman that he had wanted for far too long.

After Bradley, the man had summoned the courage to confess the real reason for his goal. The real reason he wanted to change the rules. The real reason as to why he had strived so long. Not only was it to change the country, but to finally have a chance to have a relationship with her.

Now, as he memorized the feeling of her skin, the faint tickle of her breath against his ear as he kissed her senseless, the rough material of the damn undershirt beneath the military jacket, he wondered exactly how he had lived without her. He was amazed that this woman, the stern, sometimes emotionless woman, who braved the limits of her own power to protect him, who he could always count on to remain calm, proved to be the most exhilarating of all the women he had been with.

The backs of her legs softly hit the edge of the bed, and they collapsed in a tangle of half-removed garments and half-naked limbs. Even now, after the few months that they had finally agreed to take this chance, to ignore military regulations…it was still new. Every touch, every moan, every whimper, every breath; it was still being memorized, burned into their thoughts and minds, and placed within their very being.

And they returned, again and again, to touch each other as if they never would be able to after this. They would continue to do so as if there would be no tomorrow, as if that day was their last…

And it was perfect.

:::::::

Their relationship was more open while alone together. Some nights, they spent cuddled up together in bed after a long night of love-making, or on the couch while they talked about nothing in particular. Others were spent just continuing the growing record of breaking the military regulations in numerous places. After fifteen years, lost time had to be made up. Unwilling to give up what they had now, they made sure to keep it outside the office.

Ironically, it was in the course of the fight with Bradley that the opportunity arrived. For once in their lives, they had a chance to show the other who they really were, without cover. Not that they didn't at other relative times…but it was easier this way.

Content nights spent together while doing pleasurable options easily helped them maintain that stable relationship they had at work. And it wasn't too bad, either. In fact, Hawkeye was beginning to enjoy 'Riding the Mustang,' as Roy called it.

Sometimes, they wondered what would happen should it get out. Eventually, when Roy finally reached his goal and became Fuhrer, they would know. But now, the pondered relationship seemed out of the question for their co-workers.

The others had no idea.

_**Fin**_


End file.
